Double Trouble
by LizzyLucky
Summary: Hello lovelies! Tis I, that one terrible writer desperate for attention! This is a rewrite of my first fanfiction, and I hope you like it! : The digidestined have had a busy week, so they go to the Digiworld for a picnic! But uh-oh, TK goes missing and literally comes face to face with all his worst fears. And now, he must face those fears - The whole of two worlds depends on it!


Hello, lovely readers who cared enough to click on my story! I am LizzyLucky, an awful fanfictoin writer who thinks her writing is brilliant until she reads it, edits it, and changes it so much she begins to hate herself! In other words, I am just another writer. This is a rewrite of my first fanfiction, originally called "Double Trouble for Tk." I wonder if anyone will recognize it. Oh well! Anyway, hope you guys like it, at least the story idea itself if not my horrid writing. Tell me what you think, and thanks for coming to read!

-LizzyLucky

* * *

"Morning, sunshine!"

Tk sat up, rubbing his eyes as sunlight flooded his room.

"Hm… Morning, Mom." He looked around the room until he spotted Nancy Takaishi, his Mom, standing by the window, blinds wide open, and a basket of laundry in her arms.

"Tk! You're up!" Patamon came bowling into Tk's chest, effectively waking him.

"Ha ha! Morning to you too Patamon!" Tk chuckled, rubbing the small digimon's head.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Patamon asked, sitting up to look at Tk and yawn.

"Yeah. I think so, actually." He stretched, feeling refreshed from the previous week's events. He paused mid-stretch in thought.

"Hey, uh, what time is it?"

"Huh? I don't know." Patamon looked around curiously.

Tk looked at the clock, then stumbled out of bed and onto the floor with a *thump!*

"Aw, shoot! We're gonna be way late, Patamon!"

"What?! What time is it?" Patamon turned to the clock himself, jumping up off the bed when he read '7:49 AM.'

Tk threw off his night shirt and dug around his drawers for a clean one to wear out.

"Tk! I just picked up in here!" His mom sighed, exasperated.

"Ah! Sorry, Mom!"

"We gotta go, Tk, come on!" Patamon urged, grabbing hold of Tk's arm and pulling him to the door.

"I'm hurrying!" Tk struggled to get his shirt the rest of the way on, but followed Patamon regardless.

"Late? For what? Do you need a ride?" Nancy followed the two out and towards the living room.

"I gotta go meet with Izzy and the others in 10 minutes! Patamon, why didn't you wake me?!" He all but ignored his Mother.

"I forgot! I didn't mean to!" Patamon exclaimed, gliding into the kitchen as Tk ran to grab his shoes.

"Don't forget your breakfast, Takeru!" Nancy reminded.

"I won't, Mom, don't worry!" He said, haphazardly tieing his shoes and stuffing a piece of bread in his mouth.

"Oh, hey, Patamon, where are the bread rolls?" Tk called to Patamon, who was still in the kitchen.

"I have them, don't worry!" Patamon poked his head out of the doorway and held up the bag of said rolls.

"Davis would have a hissy fit if we forgot them." Tk said, chuckling to himself.

"Tk, a piece of bread is not a sufficient breakfast!" Nancy scolded him.

"But I gotta be there in-" Tk started.

"No, the only thing you 'gotta' do is tell me what is going on and eat a bit of real food!"

Tk opened his mouth to argue-

"Ah! No buts! Digidestined or not, you need some nourishment."

"Mom, I'll be fine! I have a piece of bread, and we're going to be having a picnic lunch. I won't starve or anything!" He said, almost rolling his eyes.

"Lunch is a while away, Tk. I don't care if you're late, you need to eat something." Nancy said.

"But I-"

"It's okay, Ms. Takaishi! I got some granola bars! We'll eat on the way!" Patamon came flying out of the kitchen, the bag of rolls and a handful of granola bars in his arms.

She looked at the granola bars and hesitantly sighed. "Alright, fine. Where are you guys going anyway?" She asked.

"After we meet with everyone else at Izzy's apartment, we're going to the digital world." Tk answered.

"Alright. Just be safe, okay?"

"I will, Mom." Tk stood up to hug her.

"And remember to actually _eat_ those granola bars, please. I won't have you wondering a monster infested world hungry." She said a little more playfully, ruffling his hair.

"Ha ha! I will, Mom, don't worry!" He laughed and shook his head to fix his hair.

"See you later, Tk!" Nancy called out the door as he grabbed his hat.

"Bye, Mom!" Tk bolted out the door with Patamon in tail.

* * *

"Where is he? Can't we just leave without him? I'm sure we could do fine without Ts!" Davis muttered, pacing the room. Davis and Tk weren't exactly the best of friends… Or, at least, it didn't seem like it to most.

"Would you calm down Davis? I'm sure he's coming. Just be patient." Kari said, rolling her eyes. She already knew his master plan; If tk didn't show up, Davis would have her 'all to himself.'

"Whatever." He muttered, continuing to pace.

"It's not like him to be late like this." Matt commented, hand on chin as he thought.

"I know! It's kind of weird." Tai added.

"I wonder what's help him up?" Ken wondered aloud, copying their thoughtful postures.

"You know what? I'm sure it's nothing. It's been a pretty busy week, so he's probably just slept in a little." Izzy said.

Before anyone else could respond, a knock was heard at the door.

"Knock, knock!" A voice called out.

"Who is it?" Izzy called back.

"Tk?" Tk answered from the other side of the door, almost like he wasn't sure.

"Is it though?" Izzy answered playfully.

*Tk laughing*

"Digi digi!" Izzy said a little more seriously.

"Mon mon!" Was Tk's trained response.

"Go ahead and let him in." Izzy nodded to Matt.

Matt walked over to the door.  
"What took you bro?" He said, opening the door.

"I think my alarm clock's broken." Tk answered leaning against the door frame.

"What the heck man, even I was here on time!" Davis said, jumping in front of Matt. "And you, of all people, are late!"

"That _is_ weird, Davis. Since when did you start getting up on time?" Tk asked, smirking.

Davis opened his mouth to try to shame Tk further, but closed it instead. Then, quietly, he said,

"Since Mom replaced my alarm clock with one that actually works."

Kari giggled, the rest of the group laughing with her.

"Should we go, then? We shouldn't let Davis's antics make us any later than mine already have." Tk smiled, standing up.

"Ha ha! Agreed! Let's go!" Kari said.

"Alright everybody! Digiport OPEN!" Yolei, as usual, took charge of transportation and stuck her digivice out at the screen, which in turn sucked her and Poromon in. The rest of the group quickly followed.

"Oh, the door!" Kari said just before following the others.

Tk turned back to close the door, then ran to the computer himself.

* * *

"Oopff! Get off!" Davis groaned from the bottom of the pile of Digidestined.

(I know, Yolei went in first, and Davis was out first? How…?)

"Are you okay, Davish?" Demiveemon shouted, jumping out of the pile and running over to where Davis's face stuck out.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I mean, it's not like I needed to be able to move or anything." He said sarcastically.

"Sorry Davis, I didn't realize you were right there." Kari apologized, rolling off the pile and standing up to dust off.

"Yeah, well, I am!" He said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Come on guys, get off." Tai said, walking to stand by his sister.  
Everyone scrambled off, also dusting off.

"That's a little better!" Davis said, picking himself up. "Now! Where should we picnic?" He asked cheerily.

"Actually, I think I already know exactly where to go." Matt said.

"Do you now?" Tai asked, playfully suspicious tone in his voice.

"And where exactly would that-" He paused

"What?" Cody asked, confused as to why he stopped.

"Shh!" He whispered, cocking his head to listen.

"Quiet." Matt agreed.

Something in the bushes rustled and a soft moan followed it. Then it stopped.

"What was-" Ken started.

"Ow!"

"Hey!"

"Ouch!"

"Ahh!"

"What was that?!"

Everyone had a hand on the side of their head and a confused expression on their face. But nothing else happened.

"Is everyone okay?" Tai asked, sounding more confused than concerned.

"Yeah, I think so." Sora answered, looking around at everyone.

"What just happened?" Yolei asked, looking around once more.

"I don't know." Tai answered.

"Where'd that thing go?" Cody spoke from the back of the group.

"It just disappeared." Mimi commented.

"What did it do?" Kari asked, referring to the pinch everyone complained of having felt in their scalps.

"I'm… not sure. But I think… It might have taken a strand of our… hair?" Ken said, looking at his hand as though deep in thought.

"Hair?" Kari questioned, looking just as confused as everyone else.

"I suppose that explains the pinch I felt, but what would anyone want to do with our hair?

"How am I supposed to know?" Ken answered. An uneasy look went around.

"Look, guys, let's just calm down a little. We came to have a picnic day to rest, not to chase down bad guys. I'm sure whatever it was can't really cause any harm right now. As far as we know, it could have just been a practical joke! Either way, let's not worry about it right now. We came to enjoy ourselves, so let's just worry about it another day, okay?" Tai said. Personally, he wasn't in the mood to run around the digital world

"Okay, I guess." Davis mumbled.

"You know what? It's already gone anyway." Mimi said, changing her tone from one of confusion and fear to one of carefree and fun.

"Fine. I guess then all we need to do is check that we have everything. Joe?" Matt said, glad to have the topic out of the way.

"Huh? Oh!" Joe stuttered as if he'd only just got there. "Right!" He said, digging around in his bag until he found a clipboard and pen.

"You made a list?" Tai said, chuckling.

"Don't judge me!" Joe responded, turning and holding his clipboard away.

"Ha ha!" Kari giggled. It had been a while since Joe had done anything but act like an adult. It was nice to see him be a bit of a dork again, like he had been the first time they went to the digital world.

"Alright! Davis, did you bring the rice?" Joe turned to Davis.

"Sure did! I brought two kinds even! Teriyaki and black pepper!

"Sounds delicious! Now, Tai, you brought the bean dip and chips?"

"Yeah." Tai lifted a grocery sack at his side then let it rest again.

"Great. Yolei, you brought some brownies?"

Before Yolei could even respond, Izzy perked up and asked, "Are those the one your Mom makes?"

"They sure are!" She chuckled.

"Oh, I love those ones!" Izzy exclaimed.

"They are quite delicious." Ken commented.

"And they have chocolate chips, too!"

I simultaneous "Ooh!" went around the group in a wave.

"I can't wait to try some!" Kari exclaimed.

"They look delicious." Izzy said.

"How many did you bring?" Mimi said, clasping her hands together.

"Okay, we get it, they're yummy!" Joe said, shaking his head.

Tai chuckled.

"Back to the task at hand, please. Sora, did you bring the drinks?" Joe asked.

"Yeah. There should be enough for everyone to have two or three this time. There's soda, juice, and water." She replied, listing the different drinks on her fingers.

"Sounds good!" Joe said enthusiastically. "Cody, you brought the sushi?"

"I brought plenty. Actually, I think I may have brought too much." He said, gesturing to the three bags he carried.

"That's fine! We like sushi." He said.

"Yummy!" Gomamon jumped up in front of Joe, licking his lips to further prove Joe's statement.

"Ha ha, Gomamon! What kind of fish did you use, Cody?" Kari asked.

"Salmon." He answered smoothly.

"Woah, really? That stuff's expensive!" Yolei said, turning to Cody.

"We're friends with the owner of the store we got it from, so we got a discount. It's my favorite."

"Sounds good to me." Joe agreed. "Now all that's left is… the rolls. Tk?

No response.

"Uh, Tk?" Joe said, looking up from his clipboard once more.

"Where's Tk?" He asked when there still was no response.

"Tk, where are you?" Kari called out. Again, Tk didn't answer. She couldn't help but feel something really bad had happened to him. This time the whole group started to look a bit worried. Tk wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Tk!" Matt called, the rest following suit.

"Where are you, Tk?!"

* * *

"Ow…" Tk rubbed his head and sat up.

"What happened?" He looked around. He sat just under a tree. To his left, about 30 feet away, was a cliff, and to his right was just a wide open area of rock that seemed to go on forever. There was also a cave that seemed to trail into the mountain. Aside from that, there were just a few trees here and there.

"Where am I? And where is everyone else?"

"Hey! Tk!" Tk turned his head to the mouth of the cave. Beside it sat, on the ground, all of his friends, Yolei waving him over. How had he not seen them there before?

"Um, hi guys. How'd we get here?" He asked, standing up and walking towards them.

"This is where we landed, don't you remember?" Yolei asked, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No…" He thought they'd landed in a field on the edge of the desert. "I'm not sure…"

"Oh. Well, you fell asleep when we got here, so we thought we'd just let you rest a little." Yolei explained.

"I… fell asleep? I didn't think I was that tired…" He trailed off. Something here felt weird. And he was all disoriented, too.

"No? Hm. Apparently you were."

"Huh…" Why was he so confused? Because he just woke up? But was he really asleep? He couldn't have just fallen asleep. He'd at least have remembered getting here first.

"Tk? Tk, pay attention!" Kari called him.

"What?" He shook his head. A weird dizzy feeling had overcome him.

"What are you staring at?" Kari asked.

Shoot! He'd just realized that he'd been staring at her. He must have just been zoning out.

"Um… Oh. I don't… I don't know." He said, thinking hard. Why couldn't he wake up!? Why wasn't he aware of anything? Focus!

"You must have just zoned off for a second." Kari said, waving it off.

"Yeah… That's right. I guess."

"You want to join in?" Yolei suddenly asked.

"Join in? What? Join in to what?" It sounded like gibberish for a second.

"Truth or dare, silly! We've been trying to get your attention!"

"Oh. Yeah. Sure." He said. Truth or dare. Sounded or dare. Yeah, good.

"Okay, then. Truth or dare?" Yolei asked.

There! Something! There! That wasn't right! Her face… And her tone of voice… It sounded weird. It was all… monotonous. And her eyes were… blank. They were still that same auburn color but they were… They were… What were they?! Focus! Think! What was that thought?! Why couldn't he remember?!

"Tk?"

That's right! Truth or dare… It was truth or… dare… Good.

"I- Uh… I don't… I don't know…" He said.

"Ha ha! Here. I'll make it easier for you. If you pick truth, you have to tell us your most embarrassing secret. If you pick dare, you have to put this piece of old candy from my pocket into your mouth. But you don't have to swallow it. Just spit it out." Yolei said. She was very… specific.

Wait! There it was again! Her face was blank! And her tone was too even! She was like a robot. That was it!

What just… happened? He could think more clearly than he could five seconds ago. Like a switch had been flipped and he had just been woken up fully.

"Well? Truth or dare? We're waiting." Kari said.

She had it too! Just the same as Yolei!

"Oh! Uh… Dare. You must have been planning this for a long time." He said. Maybe that was it. This was just a trick up her sleeve and the entire group was in on it. In that case, their poker faces weren't very good.

"Nope. I just couldn't think of a better idea." Yolei said.

Tk scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "Okay, then. I guess I'll go with dare." He knew full well that his 'secret' was also Kari's and he wasn't going to share that with the newer Digidestined. The older ones knew already, but that didn't change it.

"Great. Here you go." Yolei said, pulling the piece of candy out of her pocket. It wasn't even wrapped!

But Tk was more weirded out by the fact that she continued to keep that very strange monotonous look. Usually a devious plan carried out would bring her to drop it.

When the candy was dropped into his open hand, he lifted it to his mouth, then popped it in.

"Uck! Gross!" He spat it out almost as soon as it touched his tongue. What kind of candy was that?

"I know." Yolei said.

Suddenly he knew something wasn't right. He wasn't sure why, but it just wasn't. Her voice was unchanging and emotionless. And her eyes…. They were empty. They had no emotion whatsoever. Now that he thought about it, all his friends looked that way. They shared the same expression and eyes (aside from color). They all had that same tone and pace of voice. Was this a prank? If it was, it wasn't funny anymore!

"That was funny Tk." Kari said.

"I can't believe you did that." Cody said, turning his head.

"You actually went with dare, wow." Tai said.

The entire group stood up at the same time, in the same way. Like they were puppets.

"You guys are acting kind of strange…" Tk said, standing up himself and backing away a few steps.

"Are we? Or are you the one acting strange?" Kari turned her head and lifted her arm, finger sticking out and at him.

This wasn't a prank. And it was really starting to freak him out.

"I don't- I don't know!" That same dizzy, clouded, confusing state of mind came back for a glimpse of a second and it was almost familiar. He could have sworn he had felt it before, but he couldn't recall.

"That sure was silly." Mimi said.

Why were they still acting like this?

"What's with you guys?" He asked, taking another step backwards.

"Nothing, Tk." Kari said in an almost sing-song voice. This time it sent shivers down his spine.

"What do you mean, Tk?" Yolei asked.

"Um…" He didn't know what to say. That same feeling rushed him for a fraction of a second and he stumbled backward as though he had been physically hit.

"What is it Tk?" Matt asked.

"This isn't right…" He was certain now. These weren't his friends. He wasn't even sure if they were _human_.

"What was that?" Yolei asked, taking a step forward. Tk, in turn, took a step backward.

"This isn't right!" He repeated, this time nearly tripping.

"But sure it is." Tai said.

"Who's going next?" Yolei asked, like they were still in the game.

"I don't want to play anymore!" Tk shouted, almost convinced he was going to turn around and run.

"Why not? Won't you come play with us?" Tai asked, cocking his head. His eyes suddenly glazed over with white, followed by the rest of the group. Now their eyes were _truly_ blank.

"No." Tk said firmly.

"Truth or Dare Takeru?" They all asked simultaneously.

"NO!" He yelped and stumbled back until his back was against the tree he woke by. His friends quite rarely called him Takeru, either. As if he needed any more convincing.

That same confusing feeling returned full force, this time with something more to it. He couldn't figure out what it was. But it was familiar. The feeling grew stronger and he grasped his head in pain. The stronger the feeling got, the more it hurt, and the more a black aura of clouds grew from the edges of the sky, coming closer together and swirling just above. This horrible feeling was too familiar. It was too familiar, and he hated it!

"Play with us Tk." They again spoke simultaneously, and they stretched out, tall and slender. Their colors blended together in the most horrible of ways, creating a black that seemed to pull him in.

He quickly realized that the voices all sounded the same. Gravely. Cruel. And deep.

Suddenly, he knew exactly where he knew this feeling from and why he associated hatred, fear, and protectiveness with it.

"Devimon!"

Before him now stood the black, demon-like digimon that he'd come to hate, three times the size as the last time he saw him.

"Where are my friends?!" He shouted, trying to shake the fear that Devimon's presence brought

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Devimon growled, taunting.

"Devimon! Where are they!?" Tk shouted more than asked.

"What does it matter? They're nowhere near here."

"What did you DO with them!?" Tk shook with rage.

"Oh, child of oh-so-precious hope, I didn't do anything with them." Devimon said, faux innocence in his tone.

"So help me Devimon, I'll-"

Devimon's voice went from one of taunt to one of anger and seriousness.

"You'll what? Fight me!? And just how are you going to do that?" Devimon spread his wings out to exaggerate his power and size.

Tk's expression dawned with realization.

"Patamon…" He muttered.

"Oh, yes, _that_ little pain." Devimon held his hand up, as though inspecting his fingers.

"What did you do to him?! Where is he!?" Tk's rage increased almost tenfold, as well as his fear.

"What ever do you mean, dear boy?" There it was again, that tone of innocence, in his voice! It was horrible!

"You know exactly what I mean, now give him back!" TK's voice lowered to a threatening growl.

"And why would I do that?!" Devimon growled, folding his wings back in and taking a giant step towards Tk, who, in turn, backed up further against the tree.

"Give him back!" Tk repeated.

"Oh! You mean _him_?" He lifted his left hand, and between two of his fingers hung, from a wing, a small orange digimon.

"Patamon!" Tk yelled, fear clouding his mind once more.

"Run, Tk! It's a trap!" Patamon warned, sounding on the verge of tears.

"Quiet you little beast!" Devimon growled.

"Put him down! Right now!" Tk showed more confidence than he felt.

"Gladly." Devimon said. Tk raised his brow in surprise. Before he could do anything else, Devimon spread his wings again and swept them downwards, creating a massive gust of wind which blew Tk off his feet and all the way back and into the cave.

"Tk, Look out!" Tk was just standing up when Patamon came barreling into his stomach, knocking him back down.

"Patamon! Woah!" Tk twisted around onto his hands and knees. Just as soon as Patamon had bounced off Tk, Devimon drew a foot up, then back down in an enormous stomp that caused the ground to shake and the cave's entrance to begin to crumble. Boulders and rocks began to collapse around Patamon, quickly and effectively trapping and burying the small digimon within a pile of rubble.

Devimon laughed.

"No! Patamon!" Tk cried, reaching a hand out towards the pile of boulders. Shaking his head, he pushed himself up to his feet and ran over to the pile, where he began to tug at a rock.

He'd only moved one of them about an inch when two or three larger rocks came crashing down around him from the top of the pile, nearly crushing him.

"Tk, stop!" Patamon shouted. Despite the situation, Tk breathed a sigh of relief. Patamon was at least okay enough to talk. "If you move any of those rocks, you'll crush us both! You have to do it from the other side!"

"But I can't-" Tk started.

"Oh, but you can get out. Just not alive." Devimon growled from the other side of the cave's entrance. Tk could almost _hear_ him smirking.

"No!" He was not in the mood to listen to Devimon putting him down.

"With you out of the way, the other digi- _brats_ won't even see me coming." He spat back.

Tk's eyes widened. "Leave them alone!"

"Why should I? They're unaware and mine for the taking!"

Tk stood up, shaking a fist at the wall. "They're not, and they'll find and rescue the both of us!"

"What? Like you did? You're powerless, child, to stop me."

Tk brought his fist back in, hugging it closer to himself. Devimon was right. Devimon defeated _him_ easily. Something made his mind fearful and cloudy again. He couldn't control it, and somehow it wasn't entirely his own. This fear came from somewhere else and just increased his own. He couldn't control it!

"No, but…"

"You're hopeless! You really think they'll come to get you? They don't even know where you are!" Devimon roared with delight.

Tk couldn't say anything. What was going to happen to them? To Patamon? To him?

"No reply? Very well. Good bye, child of hope."

Tk's face hardened with shock. This was so surreal. He turned around and sat down, leaning against the pile of rock and rubble. His uncertainties fed the fear that seemed to surround him, coming from nowhere. He could hear Devimon walking away, his giant steps echoing back to the cave.

He was alone.

"Patamon?" He half whispered, afraid he wouldn't be there.

"...Tk?"

"What do I do?"

* * *

Okay, yeah, I know! I'm an awful writer! I did okay on portraying what I wanted to at some parts, but otherwise, this entire chapter is a disastrous try at an improvement that I can't quite reach. I hope it was okay, and I hope I messed with your feels as much as I was trying to. I know, even if I was a good writer, I'm just awful for messing with feels. I don't understand this urge that we writers have to torture our favorite characters, but we must answer to it! Anyway, hoped you were intrigued enough by the first chapter to stick with me for the next few months while I finish re-writing the rest of the story. Thanks, all!

Also, real quick, let me know if you'd like to see the original chapter one, and I'll post it in an individual chapter link as an Author's Note. Thanks!

-LizzyLucky


End file.
